The Beginning of Forever
by hiding.my.heart
Summary: Aria just graduated highschool and is now off to Vegas to wed Ezra. But just because there married doesn't mean things will be any easier. Sequel to Hidden Love: Aria and Ezra, but its not necessary you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to Hidden Love: Aria and Ezra. It's not completely necessary to read that before you read this but you can if you want. Nothing too major happened except they found out who A is, and that person is gone.**

**Also, I want to sincerely apologize for how long it has taken me to get this up. You all have the right to be super mad at me haha, but I hope you'll forgive me?**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!**

Ezra slipped his fingers in Aria's small palm and gave it a light squeeze. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before leading them out of Rosewood high. Stares and whispers surrounded the two, but Ezra only emitted more confidence. Aria gazed up at Ezra every fiber in her being brimming with love for this man. He didn't care that most people were probably labeling him a pervert, and she didn't care most were figuring her a slut. All they were interested in was the fact that soon they would be bonded in the most sacred way possible.

The two walked across the street to where Ezra parked still hand in hand. When they stepped off the school's property it was like a breath of fresh air hit them. They had finally made it. Two Years of A, sneaking around, and being an illegal relationship, but they'd prevailed.

"I can't believe high school's over," Aria said.

"You did it," Ezra smiled as he held Aria's door open for her.

"_We_ did it," Aria corrected. Ezra gave her his boyish grin before heading to his side of the car.

Once he was buckled Aria continued, "Ezra, I'm serious. I really don't know where I would be without you. You helped me get through my parents splitting up, and then getting back together," she chuckled. "You helped deal with Ali's death, and A all while being the best boyfriend in the world."

Ezra stared at her, "I love you so much Aria." He cupped her face in his palm and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Now are you sure, you're ready to marry me?" Ezra asked genuine concern etched across his face. "I don't want you to regret anything."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

****

"Hi can I have two tickets to Las Vegas for the first available flight?" Ezra requested.

"Soon to be wed?" the lady at the desk laughed as she scrolled on her computer screen.

"Yep," Ezra chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Aria's waist.

The lady gave them a warm smile as she told them the next flight would be in about an hour.

"That's perfect," Ezra replied.

After receiving their tickets the pair cuddled next to each other on the seats next to their gate. About half an hour through, Ezra went searching for food and ended up coming back with a bag of French fries.

Aria's eyes lit up as she one of her favorite foods and loved how Ezra had remembered.

Ezra laughed before taking one out and feeding it to Aria. Aria clasped the skinned potato in between her teeth and shook her head slightly before pulling off the piece.

"You know you're adorable right?" Ezra grinned.

"I know," Aria teased.

…

Before they knew it flight 549 was being called and they were off on the journey to becoming Mr. and Mrs.

"Can I have the window seat?" Aria pleaded.

"Fine," Ezra fake pouted. He let Aria go by him and she immediately glued her eyes to the clear glass. Ezra remembered one time in his apartment Aria telling him that her when she was a kid she always wanted to have wings so one of her favorite things to do was feel as if she was taking off herself. He smiled at the memory and began to press soft kisses to the hand he was holding. Aria leaned against his side and tangled her foot in between his on the floor.

After about 5 and a half hours they landed at McCarran International Airport. They hadn't brought any bags with them so they were able to get right off.

"So when do you want to get married?" Aria wondered.

"Right now," Ezra stated.

"Right Now?" Aria giggled.

"Right now," he repeated.

Ezra hailed a cab and they were off to The Little White Wedding Chapel. After a little bit they arrived and each couldn't be more excited. Aria stepped out of the bright yellow car only to be tackled to the ground by none other than Hannah.

"OH MY GOD, you have no idea how excited I am," she squealed.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Aria asked after getting to her feet again.

"Aria, I know how much you friends and family mean to you and so I invited the girls, your parents and Mike. They were on the plane the whole time with us, but I wanted it to be a surprise," Ezra explained.

Aria couldn't speak she was so choked up by his actions. This man truly was her soul mate, he knew her inside and out and always made sure she was happy. She leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted when two hands came between them.

"Um, you two cannot kiss until your bride and groom," Hannah scolded. "But first we have to go get you ready," she practically sang.

Aria blew Ezra a quick kiss before she was dragged away to a bathroom.

**So that was the first chapter, and I hoped you liked it! I know it's kind of short but next chapters the wedding so it will be longer. Please review and tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

Hannah stood behind Aria in the chapel's bathroom, pulling and twisting the brown locks every which way. Emily was touching up Aria's make up while Spencer assembled the bouquet they had brought.

They heard a soft knock at the door and Ella stepped in. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she had a big black bag draped across her arm.

"I can't believe you're all grown up," she sighed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her palm before gazing down at her daughter.

"Mom," Aria whimpered. "You're going to make me cry too."

Aria pulled herself together not wanting to ruin her mascara and looked up at Ella.

"I'm going to visit all the time…I promise," Aria said as she took her mom's hand in hers.

Ella gave her a teary smile as she handed her the bag.

"This was mine," she explained. "And I know how you love lace so I thought you might like it."

Aria unzipped the sack and slowly pulled the dress out. The whole dress was covered in an off white lace and small white pearls were scattered across the bodice. It had a v neck just low enough that it wasn't too revealing. The sleeves came all the way down and formed a triangle at the end that would rest over her knuckles.

"Mom… its beautiful," Aria smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Ella placed a kiss on Aria's forehead. "Now go get into it."

…

Aria smoothed her dress as she waited for Ezra to come out of the bathroom he had gotten dressed in.

"Aria…," Ezra breathed as he approached her. "You…you look beautiful."

Aria blushed and flashed him a grin. Ezra grabbed her small hand as they were told they could go in. The girls and Aria's parents were already seated as the pair made their way to the front of the room.

The Elvis impersonator began the ceremony and soon it was time for the vows.

"Aria," Ezra began. "We've never been the traditional couple and I knew our wedding would be no different. From the moment I met you in Snookers I knew there was something special about you. I'm wasn't sure if it was the way you loved culture as much as I did, your breathtaking beauty or the way you could light up a whole room with just your smile. I don't think that any of those things is what brought us together though. I believe it was fate. When life threw us so many curveballs, somehow we managed to prevail. I think we were always meant to be together, because I really don't know what I would do without you Aria Montgomery. You are my whole world and nothing could ever measure up to how much I love you."

Aria was on the verge of tears as Ezra spoke. She bit her lip and stared into his glistening blue eyes.

"Ezra. Words cannot sum up the feelings that I have for you. Every single day I wake up and still can't believe I have you. You've helped me through so much and I'll be forever grateful for that. I love everything about you and I always will. I can't wait to get married to you and start our lives together. I can't wait to start a family and grow old by your side. There's no one I would rather be with, because your my soul mate," she finished.

Ezra squeezed her hands as Elvis continued.

…

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ezra leaned down next to Aria and placed a kiss on her lips as he pulled her close to him. Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck as the officially became husband and wife.

They pulled away and Ezra quickly scooped her up bridal style. He carried her out of the chapel, the girls, Ella, and Byron following behind.

When they arrived outside Aria saw a car waiting for them complete with cans and bells and a sign saying "Just Married".

"I booked us a hotel room," Ezra whispered into Aria's ear. Aria grinned and looked up at him.

The 8 agreed to meet up for dinner later before the couple went off on their honeymoon.

Aria slid into the passenger seat of the car as Ezra took the driver's seat.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Fitz," Ezra laughed.

"Nothing's ever felt better," Aria replied. After a few moments of silence Aria spoke up again.

"Did you really mean it when you said you thought I was something special at the bar?" Aria asked.

"I did," Ezra said. "I had feeling you were going to be the one."

Aria leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before reclining back in her seat.

The pair hastily made their way to their room after checking in. Both were excited to become as intimate as possible for the first time as married.

They practically ran to the bed and immediately started undressing. Ezra trailed his smooth lips down her neck pausing to nibble at certain areas. Ezra ran his thumb across her cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Aria dragged her hands down his hard abs, before attacking his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance as Ezra traced her spine.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra."

**Hope you guys liked it. Next up is the dinner, where I'm going to try and add some "Hannah humor." Then it's the honeymoon! Please review, it means so much to me!**


End file.
